halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:M6C/SOCOM
On the bungie website a render of this pistol shows it having MODEL 6C on the side so im guessing its just a m6c with a square silencer attatchment and smart link scope added to it. Btw this is alexspartan117 i cba to log in :P thought id let u guys know. i cant change it coz i gotta go, otherwise i would. cya P.S below is the address to the image on bungie net http://www.bungie.net/projects/odst/asset_popup_viewer.aspx?at=53&cc=29&item=8 Locked article Why is the article locked? The article is so far not well written with an unfinished thought. Detailing the usable 2x scope the fact that its smart linked and ammo capacity. We should get a gallery of other images as well(from Bungie.net) :I've changed the protection level to allow non-sysops to edit. Not entirely sure what that was about. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 04:09, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::CommanderTony locked it earlier due to stupid edits. I was asked to unlock it and then relock it earlier. SmokeSound off! 04:13, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Auto-Mag Info Declassified The M6C/SOCOM information has been declassified over on B.net's ODST Field Guide. --Avatar of Chaos 17:10, 4 June 2009 (UTC) M6G with a black finish Even though it is clearly a modified M6C, it looks like a black finish was simply put over the M6G model which makes an inconsistency with the location of the safety/decocker lever between the two models.B2 00:33, 7 June 2009 (UTC) SPARTAN size Can anyone please redirectme to any information stating that the M6s are bumped up in size to compensate for hte MJOLNIR Armor? That don't appear to be the case with any weapons in game, or in other media. And as for the ~117% size compared to the "Non-MJOLNIR-size", this seems as a blatant lie, or at the very least extreme speculation, especially without any references at all. I'll change the article in a couple of days if not someone comes up with any information regarding the matterWarhead xTEAMx 20:34, 14 June 2009 (UTC) The information is stated very clearly in the field guide on Bungie.net. Durandal-217 07:00, 17 June 2009 (UTC) OK, my apologies. The information seemed fabricated with no references or sources on that perticular statement. Warhead xTEAMx 13:22, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Laser Module The laser module portion of the weapon isn't just the laser sight attachment. Remember, you can zoom in with the M6C SOCOM. So it uses a amplification scope, not a laser. But the laser is still there. The laser is "stacked" above the scope at the bottom of the attachment. It's obvious once you look at it. In that case the Laser Module page should be renamed and rewritten, too. Call it Laser/Scope component or something. Just saying laser module implies just the laser sight.--Halofighter92 05:08, 16 July 2009 (UTC) isn't the SOCOM the first gun you get in the first 2 metal gear solid games? :Please remember to sign your comments by typing --~~~~ after the comment. Thank you! --[[User:Thunderstream328|'T']] [[User Talk:Thunderstream328|'3']] [[UserWiki:Thunderstream328|'2']] [http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Thunderstream328 8] 19:26, 3 August 2009 (UTC)